Buried Treasure
by GoatChese1001
Summary: Flora has an unhappy marriage with Carter, so what happens when a certain scientist wanders into her heart? FloraXDaryl, hints of JackXLeia, R&R!


**A/N: First off I would like to say sorry if Flora seems so OOC, I wanted to show a side of her that came with being in a horrible marriage. This is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction and I wanted to do something a bit different. I've always liked the FloraXDaryl pairing but so far there has only been a few fanfictions with them being the main characters. They need MOAR LUV! I tried to make Daryl a bit more friendly towards people in this story as well so sorry if he seems a little OOC...ahaha...O_o'' Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Buried Treasure**

Some say he had the mind of a lunatic, a crazed and unworthy brain. But if someone knew him longer than a minute they would tell you: no, he was brilliant. All around him was a swirling creativity that bled a vision so grand no one could understand it but him. But I knew. Oh yes, I could see his vision on a whole different scale. It was a vision so big it extended through time and space and into the vast unknown. It was a dream that none of the ignorant farmers living in our village cared for. Luckily….I wasn't a farmer.

I was in the mines doing the usual excavation for Carter. Carter…that horrible man; his enthusiasm for artifacts made me sick. Some days he would just stare at his rare artifacts that he collected and look upon them with a wide grin. He needed my help, though. Carter begged for me to leave my village and join him in his excavation site to find the world's "biggest wonders". That's how he got me….Biggest wonders….The most that we found was a false Rosetta stone and even that had him shitting his pants.

I know it doesn't make any sense when I was married to the fool but that is just my honesty shining. Honestly, I used to be dense to these things when I was free and not tied down. I guess after marriage life becomes more cynical for some.

Anyway, I was in the mines and felt exhausted. Of course being exhausted came with the job description. What the job didn't tell me was that it was going to be as excruciating as farming was.

I hated farming. It was one thing I disliked more than Carter. The weeds, the harvesting, and the watering in the blistering elements? No thank you.

Despite my hatred for farming, I still loved going into an excavation site and finding objects. I just didn't like being used like a tool to find them…like Carter often did.

The Harvest Goddess was probably frowning down upon me as I started to give up digging in the mine. I walked out of the cave and took a stretch. It was a hard life but I wasn't complaining as much as I should have been.

Looking around I saw nothing but weeds and red grass….bleck…I hated that stuff. I would have rather devoured a whole raw fish before ingesting that crap.

I grabbed a book from inside of the tent and headed down to Turtle Pond. If I wasn't mining I was reading; reading about anything and everything. It was like my escape to learn and research about different things. I often ended up being a smartass in front of people because of it. But I learned to hold my tongue and say only nice things to people. But overall, reading was something I enjoyed immensely…if it wasn't for my studies I would have gone mad a long time ago.

The walk I was taking was long but enjoyable. It made my legs ache in a good way. The kind of way where I knew I was getting some good exercise. But it kind of annoyed me that wherever you went in Forget-Me-Not Valley it took forever to get there.

As the walk continued and the pond was in plain view I heard a large boom coming from the right of me. I took the time to notice a house on a hill surrounded by a chain link fence. There was a table with all bits and bobbles on it from test tubes to Bunsen burners next to the house. In front of the table was a cloud of smoke brought on by a person trapped inside the gloomy smog. I heard some coughing and a man emerged from the smoke.

His hair was messy and his rectangular spectacles askew but something about him was pretty. It wasn't his face that was scrunched up into a frown but it was his eyes that held the deepest sincerity I had ever seen.

I knew who he was. Though we had never met before, I had heard of a crazed scientist who had a crazy talking fish in his basement.

He shook his head and in the process saw me standing there. I saw him blush and run inside his house. Such actions left me giggling in my shoes.

Almost immediately after I stopped giggling a head poked out of the doorway and revealed the mad scientist once more. As he saw me still standing there his eyes widened and he proceeded to slam the door and tightly shut it.

He was a hoot! Mad scientist my ass, he seemed sweet.

Taking my walk just a bit further, I rested at a tree right by the pond. A turtle peaked out of the water shyly and stared at me. It was a cute little critter that was oblivious to the fact that it was the pond's mascot and sole reason for the pond's name. I reached out and scratched the friendly turtle's chin. It wasn't as timid as other turtles I had encountered before.

"Nice Mr. Turtle." I smiled.

A shadow loomed over the turtle and I. The turtle was immediately scared back into the water. I turned around.

His twitchy body was shaking and his glasses crooked. He smelled a bit like moldy fish and up close his hair was all matted and stringy. His face was oily and dirty from his experiment but behind all that I could see those dark eyes that pierced through me so easily.

"C-_Chelydra serpentine…" _He muttered, "T-The common snapping turtle."

I stared at him for a minute until I could tell that he was getting uncomfortable, "If that turtle was a snapping turtle, why didn't it bite me?"

"Well," He said a bit more comfortably, "It is quite strange…since snapping turtles are quite ferocious above water…"

"Huh…" I thought out loud, "Maybe he was a friendly snapper."

"Friendly…snapper?"

"OH!" I blushed profusely, "Well…it did seem nice…"

The scientist saw me blush and blushed in return, "You're Flora…the town's archeologist, am I correct?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm more like the town's village idiot…but what about you? Who are you?" I asked when I already knew most of the answer.

The scientist cleared his throat, "I am Daryl, scientist extraordinaire. My research includes cow cloning and energy.

"Cow cloning?" I asked.

"I know you wouldn't be interested in cow cloning but I think it is a very fascinating subject…I have books in my lab if you ever wish to read more about it."

"I think it is utterly captivating! I never even thought about cow cloning before but it seems really enthralling!"

"R-Really?" Daryl got excited. I was sure no one had told him that his research was ever captivating or enthralling.

"I'm sure it really is," I laughed since his excitement was like that of a little boy's.

"Y-You should drop by sometime….I live up on that hill right there," He pointed to his laboratory and blushed.

"I'll do that," I replied with a smile.

"Well..aherm….best be going…" He coughed and started inching away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you finally!" I shouted after him.

He replied with a curt nod and went back to his lab.

I smiled silently to myself, "How nice…" I thought.

As the sun began to set my body soon set with it; in other words, I was tired.

I walked back to the camp site where my tent was. It had been ages since I had shared a tent with that stupid man named Carter. When we weren't married everything was dandy, but I had to go and find a stupid artifact that he claimed was a sign from his ancestors to marry me! OH LORD, how I regret that day so much. Even though I never really had a say on our marriage; he basically shoved the fricken ring on my finger and said we were married. Before I could digest what was happening I was already being whisked away on a "romantic" honeymoon. Lets just say that night I had a hard time trying to get away from the horny beast.

Carter was already in his tent, his gas lantern lit. No doubt he was reading a book on how to efficiently dig for artifacts. It was a sad thing but most of the things found in that cave were found by me.

I tried not to laugh at his pitiful nature but something inside me raged and wanted to altogether tear him from my existence. So I laughed.

"Flora?" A voice emerged from Carter's tent.

"Damn…" I thought and quickly replied to the irksome man, "Yes, my darling?" It was good to have a façade.

An old man appeared out of the tent covered in gravel and rock particles. He was defiantly past his prime. I could see that by the weathered creases in his face and his hands that were blistered and calloused. Oh how I pitied that man…but oh how I hated him as well.

I never used to hate Carter. In fact I could have once been smitten with the man and I don't know why I started to hate him….it was just the little things he did. For example, he never listened to my advice and rashly did things for himself. He was obsessed with his ancestors and more or less wanted to find every piece of information on them if possible. Back when I was young I would blush at his thoughtful sentiments towards me. That was when I realized he was only using me to get to his ancestors artifacts! Oh, how I hated that man! Even writing about him made my blood boil with rage. What Carter wanted was a pretty and lucky doll that he could have his way with, and I was fine with being that doll…for a while. Then I started to realize that he was an impossible man to be around. His demands got so outrageous and impractical that I simply had to deny his demands completely. Of course when he noticed this he had no problem with getting physical about it. I was hit once or twice because of my rebellious nature. So I learned how to play with his psyche. He was an intelligent man of course, but I was smarter no matter how ditzy I was. I would tell him my feet hurt just to test the waters. It seemed to work like a charm but I knew I had to be careful, so I delved deeper into my bag of tricks and stated that I was pregnant. Knowing that he would soon find out I was not, I told him that Dr. Hardy misinterpreted my fatigue and agitation as pregnancy. Now at that time I was in a mourning phase so he couldn't touch me.

"How are you feeling?" Carter asked me.

"Fine," I stated plainly, "But I do feel quite empty…" I hoped he would take the bait and feel sorry for me.

Carter perked up and I knew something was about to go down, "I've just had the most brilliant idea, sweetie!"

"Er….what is it?" I said without any enthusiasm.

Luckily Carter didn't sense my apathy, "I was thinking that you should spend the night in my tent! You know…and maybe one of these days your dream will come true."

My teeth clenched and I could feel sweat begin to form on my forehead. Was Carter asking for you-know-what? I knew deep down that this would happen but not this soon. I didn't want my "dream to come true" I wanted it dead and gone! Oh lord, why did I even fake that pregnancy at all?

Through my teeth I managed to say, "Not tonight, dear!"

"Nonsense," Carter shouted shoving me into his tent.

The time called for drastic measures. I certainly did not want to be touched by the decrepit old man despite his "lovely" groping on my behind, "Honestly now is not the time," I pushed his hand away from my behind.

A frown formed on Carter's face. I could tell that he was going to snap if I said one more thing. There was nothing I could do; I was backed into a wall.

He started to get closer and closer and finally I was cornered. His bear paws were all over me and with displeasure I growled at him. Thinking that I was getting into it he closed the gap between our faces and his sweaty upper lip was pressed into my teeth. I tried not to gag but it was getting so difficult when he was going for my shorts.

I finally had enough and took a shot in the dark. I hit him straight in the groin.

I decided to run for my life after that. I ran far, far away from that senseless old man. It was all I could do. I knew he would not run after me since I gave him a pretty big shock. I had no where to go, no friends I could go to. Of course there was Jack the farmer but he was recently married to that mermaid and no doubt their love was still burning with passion. Then there was Griffin and Muffy, but I didn't feel the need to rain on their happy ambiance...yet. I could have always gone to Vesta or Ruby but they would probably be busy with something or the other. What I needed was someone to talk to…what I needed was Daryl.

Seeing the lab on the hill reach my sight I feverously knocked on his door till the familiar face of the mad scientist showed up.

I gave a sigh of relief and unintentionally hugged him. His face turned a dark shade of maroon as he tried to slip away from my grip.

I saw his discomfort and immediately released him, "Oh….I'm very sorry!"

He adjusted his glasses, "N-No problems…just…don't try that again, please."

I saw him eyeing me suspiciously, "Um…I just…needed someone to talk to…"

His eyes immediately softened, "What for?" He asked still curious.

I sighed, "May I come in first?...Its an awfully long story to be telling out in the cold."

"Please," He said making room for me to enter.

I looked around and saw many books some were open and scattered around and others were placed neatly on a bookshelf. I took a seat on the couch in front of a blackboard with some intense equations written on it.

Daryl started staring at me again. I found this utterly adorable, though I know it could be interpreted as creepy.

When I started staring back he frowned and asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not exactly…" I stated, "More like…my husband was coming on to me and I punched him…"

Daryl seemed a bit disappointed, "Why are you married if you won't accept his advances?"

This questioned stumped me. It was a good question that was quite simple but I never really bothered to answer. Why was I still married to Carter? I thought about it for a minute just staring into space until I sensed Daryl's presence again.

"Honestly, I would love a divorce but…for me getting divorced is more of a hassle."

I looked at Daryl and could see he was getting angry for some reason, "Y-You know, Flora, you seem smart….but why would you marry him in the first place?"

This question also stumped me. I don't know why but maybe somewhere deep down inside I wished he would love me correctly and maybe I thought that he did at the beginning of our marriage, but that was all gone now.

"I think I loved him in the beginning…to an extent…but now I realized that he is nothing more but a pure asshole!"

Daryl looked at me straight in the eyes, "Do you r-really think that?"

Of course I did. With every inch of my body I wanted to repel him like the bug he was. There was really no denying for me that I hated him. Why would I think differently just because of Daryl? Nope, I wasn't going to say I felt anything for Carter because ultimately I didn't feel anything except for the endless rage he has given me.

"I do," I said quickly and a bit snippy.

"Herm…..then it is settled!" Daryl shouted rising up from his seat, "Why not divorce him?"

"I already told you it was troublesome. Look, what if he puts my life in danger?"

"I-I-I-I'll protect you!" Daryl exclaimed and blushed a dark red.

I smiled slyly, "So you're willing to take the thrashings of my husband just for me?"

Daryl sunk into the corner of the couch, "O-O-Of course!"

"Alright then, let's go out for a drink!" I shouted with glee.

"Wait, what?"

Daryl had no time to respond. I took his hand and led him out to the Blue Bar. I was done consoling in Daryl and felt the need for a good, strong drink. I didn't want to hang out at the bar but that was the only place that had alcohol. So, I had to give up some comfort to gain alcohol.

It was a chilly afternoon that was for sure. The leaves crunched underneath our feet as we advanced closer to the bar. The smell of the air was crisp and cooled. I could feel Daryl's sweaty hand engulfing mine. I never looked down to see but I could feel his big and strong hands twitching. I made a mental note to laugh at him once I was good and drunk.

"Good afternoon, Griffin, Muffy!" I exclaimed as Griffin gave a nod and Muffy gasped.

Muffy ran over to me and gave me a hug, "Oooo, hey there girl!"

Then Muffy gasped again when she saw who I was with: the infamous mad scientist, Daryl. She shook her head and leaned in real close to my ear, "Do…do y-you know who that is, hon?"

I just grinned and laughed, "Give me two rounds of that Ancient Herb drink!"

Muffy rolled her eyes and Griffin made an uneasy face, "Last time I gave you that drink the farmer practically died!"

"I know Griffin, but Daryl can hold his drinks!" I slapped Daryl on the back making him step forward into Muffy and Griffin's line of vision.

"I-I-I hope…" Daryl muttered underneath his breath as he was handed the grey looking liquid in a mug.

"Bottoms up!" I clinked the glasses together and took a sip out of mine.

It might have been excruciatingly painful for a beginner to take but I liked the feeling. I guess after a while it becomes a pain numbing thing for a person. Alcohol did the trick after a while but I had a high tolerance for it. It would usually take me at least four glasses of the strongest stuff (my drink of choice) to get me drunk and on the wimpy alcohol…well, I couldn't count it on my fingers that's for sure.

Daryl took one sip and passed out straight on the floor.

I sighed and told Muffy that I would be off, taking Daryl with me.

Dragging him across the ground wasn't a pleasure and it certainly wasn't good for him but I managed to get him back to his house safely and with minimum scratches.

As I put him on the couch for him to rest I could sense his drunken nature.

"Floshahaaaa…." He moaned reaching out for her.

"I'm so sorry!" I genuinely apologized petting his hair.

Daryl passed out completely and I didn't want to abandon him so I set his head on my lap and started to brush out his crazy hair.

He turned in his sleep and muttered something unrecognizable to the human ear…that is until he said it louder.

"I lushh…jus…Flosha…"

"That's funny because it sounded like you just said you loved me…" I stopped brushing his hair and mumbled.

He didn't respond to my ramblings and continued sleeping on my lap.

I sat there for a while just combing his hair and talking to him even though he wasn't listening. There was a certain comfort I found in Daryl that I could never find in Carter. He was like a breath of fresh air in the middle of horrid despair.

I stayed with him all the way in the morning. That was when he woke up. There was an awkward silence as he at first didn't know where he was. He got up from my lap and opened a book, seeing if it was his. After confirming that he was, indeed, in his house he then looked at me and yelped.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU!" He couldn't produce any other word.

"Good morning," I laughed, standing up and patting off my lap.

"W-Why…?" He trailed off once he noticed that his hair had been thoroughly brushed.

"You got drunk…so I took you home."

Daryl's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. It was probably the first time a girl had ever been with him for a whole night besides that fish girl. It was probably the first time he got drunk as well.

"Uh…er…" He was still flabbergasted.

Then a knock came at the door. Daryl looked at me and I looked at him; I knew he wanted me to hide.

"Is it okay if I hide in your basement?" I asked him.

He shook his head yes and rushed me down the steps only to close it in my face.

"J-Jack! What a pleasant surprise!" I heard Daryl say as I pressed my ear against the cold metal of the entrance, "What brings you here?"

I could tell that the farmer was excited but for what reason I did not know. He was pacing all over the place from the "thump, thump, thump" I could hear.

"Daryl you'll never believe it!" The farmer shouted, "Leia, she-she-she's pregnant!"

I could practically hear Daryl's jaw drop on the floor. I never knew he was such a good friend with the farmer but as soon as Daryl started laughing and patting the farmer on the back I realized he had at least one good friend.

I then wondered how the farmer could get a mermaid pregnant but I didn't really bother with the technical stuff. At the time, I was just intent on listening to the conversation at hand.

"I talked it over with Leia and we both agreed that you should be the godfather!"

There was excitement in Daryl's voice, "When is she due?"

"Next autumn, we're almost positive it's a boy." The farmer's voice was cheery and proud.

"Oh yeah, I don't suppose you've seen Flora around?"

"W-Who?" Daryl asked innocently.

The farmer laughed, "You know the archeologist you said you had a crush on for how long now?"

I started blushing and I was pretty sure that Daryl was too. Still being dense, I thought he was just nervous around everyone but I assumed wrong, he, in fact, had liked me the whole time!

"Um…I-I d-don't really know where she is at the moment…" He began moving around; he was probably fidgeting a lot, "Have you checked the dig site?"

"Yeah and Carter was a real asshole to me. He said some really derogatory things about Flora and I just wanted to talk to someone about this thing I found in the mines."

"Asshole…" I muttered under my breath.

"Well…maybe I can tell you what the object is?"

"Sure, I guess."

There was some shuffling and a thud as Daryl gasped. My ear pressed on the entrance harder as I leaned in to hear Daryl's muttering.

"T-T-This is EXPENSIVE!" Daryl exclaimed.

"What is it?" The farmer inquired.

"ITS MYTHIC STONE, SELL IT!" Daryl was going into hysterics as to how much money that the farmer would make with just that stone.

"O-Okay…" The farmer agreed. Knowing the farmer he probably had more packed away in his little bag. It would be for the best though, since he had a growing family.

The farmer left and Daryl opened the entrance to his basement. I jumped out and could see Daryl's pale face.

"So…much…money…"

"Yes, yes," I patted his hair. Even though I had combed it, his hair still stood straight up which I found to be another one of his qualities that was just too cute.

He blushed and in turn I started blushing, "D-Did you hear Jack…say that?"

"Um…no?"

Daryl blushed even more, "Yes you did!" He looked frantic, "I know you did!"

"Fine, fine, can you calm down?" I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eye.

His eyes were larger than ever as he gulped and took a deep breath, "FLORAILOVEYOU!"

He said it so fast I stood there for a second trying to process what he said. Daryl looked down almost dejected-like until I pulled his chin up and kissed him.

I tried not to compare their kisses but I couldn't help but think that Daryl's kiss was much sweeter. It wasn't as raunchy as Carter's was and it definitely wasn't as slimy. I didn't like either of those traits and kissing Daryl was just that much more enjoyable. It was like I found a missing piece of the puzzle when I pressed my lips to his; they rested quite comfortably on his.

When I opened my eyes I could see shock written all over his face. He was frozen solid and could not be moved, even when I tried to push him down.

"I guess you didn't like it…" I muttered trying to get a reaction.

"F-Flora…its n-not that…" He pointed to the doorway and in it I saw Carter, his face steaming mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Carter advanced toward Daryl, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?"

He grabbed Daryl by the collar and lifted him up. Physically, Carter was a bigger man than Daryl. He could probably crush him with his fat ass but I tried to intervene with the fight that was bound to happen.

"I kissed him, Carter, not the other way around!" I shouted, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

He glared at me with the intensity of a rhinoceros, "You are a SLUT!" Daryl managed to wriggle away as Carter advanced towards me, "Adulterous fiend…" He was reaching for my throat, "ABOMINATION!" I backed further away.

"CRASH, BAM, SCHLUP!"

Everything became a blur as I immediately fell into someone's arms.

I was dreaming…I dreamed I was floating through the air. It was cold and wintry like there was snow everywhere, but when I opened my eyes I was in a field of daisies. The freezing feeling in the pit of my stomach remained but I could smell the flowers with a great intensity. In the far distance I saw myself plucking a flower, its petals fluttering to the ground. Not far behind me was a rabbit that looked stressed and alarmed. It was running away from something. I soon found a hawk piercing the sky with its sharp scream. It was ready to attack, claws unsheathed. When I noticed, I ran towards the rabbit and braced for impact with the hawk but then…I woke up.

I shot up breathing heavily. Dr. Hardy could be seen in my path of vision as he turned around and came up to me.

"Awake now, eh?" He asked rhetorically, "You have some pretty bad bruising and scarring. Luckily, Daryl carried you here."

"Daryl…" I muttered trying to make sense of the situation, "Where is he?" I tried to stand up but felt too tired to do so.

"I-I-I'm right here, Flora…" Daryl slightly raised his hand as if he were in a classroom taking attendance.

"What happened?" I asked still confused as I plopped back down on the bed I was put on.

"Well…" Daryl started, "Carter was choking you and I took one of my inventions and knocked him out…but you ended up getting some scars in the process…I'm sorry." He hung his head low.

"It's okay…" I muttered thinking about what could have happened if Daryl wasn't there.

I felt around my neck and it stung like crazy. I had a feeling it would be black and blue the next day.

"What did you do with Carter?" I questioned not really out of worry but out of fear that he would just come back again. Daryl looked at me thinking the opposite, I could tell. He opened his mouth to answer but he looked hurt that I would be thinking about him again, "I didn't mean it like that…" I groaned partially at my wounds and then at Daryl's thought process.

"Flora…people think I hurt you…" Daryl mumbled, "Only Jack, Leia, and Dr. Hardy think otherwise."

"Did you tell them it isn't true?" I said shocked at the thought.

"I know what people say about me…they…they think I'm a psychopath!"

"Then I'll tell them you're not!" I shouted, "Tell them you're just an average scientist with a bunch of ideas!"

Daryl's face clouded up and grew dark, "I did that once before…and you know what they did? They destroyed all of my research when I was so close to getting a final result!" He shuddered, "They said I was inhumane when I didn't even test on people or animals…"

I sat speechless along with Dr. Hardy in the background. I never knew the people in this town could be so cruel.

I sighed, there was nothing I could say to make him feel better. The silence that consumed the house made Daryl uneasy.

"Excuse me..." He muttered and stepped outside. A minute later he came back into the room with a panicked look upon his face, "T-T-T-The town is...here..."

"What on Earth do you mean?" Dr. Hardy said moving to the window.

Looking out he saw what Daryl meant. There was a crowd of people lead by Carter that surrounded Dr. Hardy's place.

My energy suddenly revived and I felt a burning in the pit on my stomach. I stood up from the bed and marched straight to the door. I slipped outside and prepared for the worst.

"WHERE IS HE?" Carter boomed, trying to threaten me.

I didn't buy his crap, "Shut up!" I retorted. The townspeople looked taken aback. They had always thought I had a perfect relationship with my husband but I obviously did not, "I want a divorce." I shouted.

"Just as long as I get my hands around the neck of that MAD SCIENTIST!" Everyone behind Carter simultaneously agreed with one big buzz of the group.

"Well you already got your hands around me!" I pointed to the marks on my neck. Everyone gasped, Carter had told them that Daryl attacked me.

He just laughed it off, "Who are you going to believe? Some adulterous baggage?" Some people became uneasy and the one's who were put up to it by others ran away from the group that was ready to attack Daryl.

"I hate you! Everyone thinks you're an ass, they just think that Daryl is bad enough to drive out of town, but I see that he is dedicated and hardworking like any one of you in town!" The group murmured sounds of regret as more and more people dissipated from the crowd.

Carter looked around to see the people leaving and he became desperate, "Why you-" He made a beeline for me but I knew he would aim for my neck once again, so I ducked and tripped him. I gave him a swift kick to the crotch and a punch in the face as he started to cry, "I-I loved you..." He whined.

My eyes were icy, "And?" I asked indifferent to his tears. I kicked him once more for good measure, "You have no clue how miserable I was! DIVORCE ME NOW!"

Carter got up with trouble and looked at me with betrayed eyes, but I didn't falter, I knew if I went back to him it would be the same shit all over again. I was relieved when he finally left, a weight had been lifted off of me and the trouble was finally over.

Daryl came out after the fiasco was over with, "I'm sorry you had to protect me..."

"No, I feel great!" I smiled punching the air victoriously.

The wind was chilly and the day was dark. I looked to the sky and saw the first sign of winter appear with the falling snow. I looked at Daryl and I took his hand in mine.

"Y-You know, you beat me up once before…" Daryl squeaked as I held his hand.

"W-What?" I uttered with surprise.

"Er…yeah…you thought I was stalking you when I really just wanted to meet you…"

I vaguely remembered something from when I was young and stupid, "Shit…" I swore.

"I-Its okay now…I mean I guess you didn't mean it…"

I laughed it off. I didn't have the heart to tell him that my older self was quite serious when I beat him up, "Y-Yeah…"

"Now I'm glad because you saved me." He at first didn't do anything more but then he turned to me and for the first time I saw a smile form on his lips, and he was beautiful.

Almost a year after that time, I was enjoying life much more than I was before.

Daryl had this weird notion of capturing this snowy white creature to befriend him. He said that he thought he was once evil but after an up close and personal encounter with the beast he was quite friendly. Now Daryl was bent on befriending this creature.

He was quite intent on doing so because he involved the farmer as well.

"-Yeah, Leia was freezing, so I put her inside in the bathtub-" I was tuning in and out of his conversation with Daryl.

I was more focused on the bundle that the farmer had on his back. It was his son, only about a few days old. I didn't know its name but the boy had tufts of brown hair like his father's and the brightest purple eyes I had ever seen. More than likely those were from his mother. He was cooing and gurgling and being a great sport in the cold. No doubt the farmer had to bring him along because his mother was a popsicle.

A bright idea then popped into my head, "Hey Daryl…" I walked up to him and squeezed his frozen hand. I put my hand up to his ear and whispered, "Why don't we have a kid?"

The farmer didn't understand at all why the snow melted below Daryl's feet but due to his ruby red visage, he figured out it had something to do with me.

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil or am I evil? I also really like the JackXLeia pairing (I married Leia in my HM:DS game) so I added that as well. Thank you for reading, I would appreciate a review!**


End file.
